Underlying Personalities
by Cauryn Terenkey
Summary: ON HOLD UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE
1. Chapter 1

Underlying Personalities.

A Get Backers Fan Fiction

By: Cauryn Terenkey.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Get Backers characters.

The door to the Honky Tonk opened, jingling the bell attached to the door frame. Natsumi turned with a smile to greet the customer that had come in.

"Welcome Mr. Akabane!" She smiled. The killer smiled back.

"Hello, my dear Natsumi. How have you been?" He asked in his usual tone.

"Very good thanks. What can I get you?"

"Oh, nothing today. I was merely coming on business. I was asked to transport this package to Paul." Akabane withdrew a small package from his coat and placed it on the counter. Paul emerged from the back room not a moment later and grinned.

"Thanks Jackal. That last Limitless fortress episode really took a toll on my computer. She's not used to being used a lot." He said, drying his hands.

"It's no problem." Jackal smiled. Natsumi came up from serving a table, holding her tray close to her chest.

"Are you sure you don't want anything to drink?" She asked.

"I would be delighted, my dear, but I must leave or I will be late meeting a client. Good day to you both." Akabane grabbed the front of his hat just beside the tear, bowed his head a bit, and smiled, opening his eyes a bit. He then turned and left the café, leaving Natsumi and Paul scratching their heads. They really would never get that man.

///***\\\

"Dad! I'm home!" Natsumi called as she walked in the door. No one answered so she knew he was still out. She dropped her bag off in her room, then went to run the bath water. It was nice to sit back and relax after being on her feet all day. As usual, she left her cell phone on the low table beside the bath, and lay a towel nearby so she could dry her hands if it rang.

After her shower, Natsumi slid into the bath happily, smiling as she went over the days events. After Akabane had left, Ban and Ginji had come back, their entire pay going to pay off their debt to Paul. Ban had been in tears, laying like a vegetable on the counter, tears pouring down his face. The most that the two would be able to keep from their pay was enough to pay for gas. Lucky for Ban his bug was very good with gas mileage.

Natsumi heard her father come home and call to see if she was back. Natsumi answered and then went back to thinking. This time her thoughts wandered to the Jackal. They normally did these days. He was a mystery to even himself, or so Ban and Ginji said. His quiet, murderous presence was always easy to sense even if he was outside the Honky Tonk. It was almost overpowering. Natsumi started chewing on her thumbnail. She had caught herself watching him longer than normal lately, and she thought she saw something different in his gaze today.

Her phone decided to ring at that moment, making her sigh. She should probably get out anyway before she wrinkled. It took her only moments to dry her hands and then she picked the phone up, talking happily with her friend. Agreeing to hang out in an hour, Natsumi hurried to change into her favorite, blue plaid mini-skirt, and her white V neck top. She grabbed the small bag she had bought to match it, clipping the cat charm her mother had made her onto it. She called a hurried goodbye to her father and ran out the door into the warm summer night. She was so glad she had finished high school that spring. She was free to do what she wanted.

Running though the streets, Natsumi began to spot familiar faces. Ban and Ginji were on the other side of the street, posting signs. She saw Kazuki, Juubei, and Uryu on the train. Himiko she was able to wave to as the transporter shot past her on her motor bike. She saw a sign for Madoka at a rehearsal hall, and knew that Shido was there. Emishi was amusing a group of kids close to Natsumi's destination, so she paused for a quick chat before she went on her way.

"Hey!" Natsumi called as she entered the store. She waved to get her friends attention. They hugged and fell into chatting. They talked about their jobs, what they planned on doing with their lives and once they sat down to eat at an outside diner, they began to talk about guys.

"So, met anyone cute at that café you work at?" Yuki asked with a smile. Natsumi shook her head. "Nah. Ban and Ginji are cute, but their just really good friends. Paul is old enough to be my dad, and the rest camp out at the limitless fortress. I'm lucky to see any of them at all. They'll come in on occasion though." Natsumi smiled. She tried to leave out the fact that the Jackal had been taking over her mind lately, but Yuki, as always, was perceptive.

"But you must have met some one. You've been distracted a lot tonight. You keep looking around when a guy in a suit walks by." Natsumi winced.

"I swear, are you sure you haven't had a crush radar installed in that head of yours?" Yuki laughed.

"Sorry, no. Anyway, what's he like?" she asked, leaning across the table, sipping on her shake. Natsumi put her chin in her hand, looking out across the street.

"Hnnnn… well, He's quiet, and it's easy to tell when he's nearby. He's got this presence. He's tall, and normally wears a suit, I haven't seen him in anything but a three piece. And the jacket is really long, almost reaches his ankles, he always wears gloves, and a wide brimmed hat with a nick in it over his left eye." Yuki swallowed, mulling over the description she had just received.

"He sounds like an odd one. Typical Natsumi."

"Hey!" Natsumi pouted, crossing her arms.

"Well its true!" Yuki laughed. "You told me yourself all the weirdo's that walk into the Honky Tonk!"

"Well, they're not weird, not to me. I mean sure, most of them have unique fighting styles, but I like them." Natsumi smiled.

"Okay, I have GOT to see them for myself. You've been spouting all this weird stuff about human electric eels, a guy with a psycho strong right arm and the power to induce minute long dreams… the only believable one is the animal trainer." Yuki said.

"Sure. Lets go now. Ban and Ginji should be lazing about over at the Honky Tonk about now. I think the majority of the gang is at home though."

"So I can at least see the men who saved you?" Yuki asked.

"Uh huh. Come on, you'll love them!"

A half an hour later, Natsumi was walking into the Honky Tonk with a grin and a wave.

"Hey guys! Meet Yuki!" Natsumi said cheerily, smiling as she saw her prediction was right. Ban and Ginji were sitting at the counter, just finishing up a pizza, adding even more to their tab than there already was.

"Hey! Natsumi!" Ginji said happily, running forward to give the girl a hug. "Hello to you too, Yuki!" Ginji grinned.

"Yo." Ban said, giving the peace sign from where he was.

"Yuki, This is Ginji Amano." Natsumi said, indicating the blond that was still beside her. "And the man at the counter with the purple sunglasses is Ban Midou."

"They don't look like their anything special." Yuki said. "How did they save you?" Ban choked at this.

"Yuki doesn't believe me that Ginji was once the lightening emperor of the limitless fortress. Or that Ban is an awesome natural fighter." Natsumi said with a shrug.

"Not anything special? Girl I could snap your neck like a twig with my 200 kilogram grip. Ginji here could roast you alive if he felt like it."

"Please, Ban, don't scare her!" Ginji said, sweat dropping.

"See?" Natsumi asked.

"Better believe it, Yuki." Paul smiled. "Nice to meet you by the way."

"My pleasure." Yuki smiled.

"Anyway, Ginji is like an electric eel, born with the ability to generate his own electricity." Ban continued.

"That's not physically possible!" Yuki exclaimed.

"Give her a shock, why don't you Ginji?" Ban asked as he lifted the last slice of pizza.

"Hey! That's my slice, Ban!' Ginji pouted.

"Nope, mine now." Ban grinned.

"BAN! NO!" Ginji yelled, his hands sparking. Ban slowly brought the pizza to his mouth, and went to bite down, but ended up electrocuted anyway. Yuki stood by the door in shock as Ginji happily ate his pizza.

"W-wow, how do you DO that?" She asked. Ginji shrugged.

"I dunno." Ginji shrugged.

"How about a pizza girls?" Paul asked. Yuki and Natsumi happily agreed and joined Ban at the counter.

///***\\\

Tokyo was rather peaceful, he thought. Despite what some people believed, Kuroudou Akabane did not always think about killing. Most of the time, yes, but not constantly. Since meeting Ban and Ginji, he had wanted to become strong enough to overpower them. They gave a little spice to his dull life. They wouldn't die easily, so Akabane knew he had some enjoyment ahead of him.

Another thing he would think about was the city about him. He did enjoy it, but he also liked to travel, one reason he became a transporter in the first place.

And last but not least, the one thing people would think was farthest from the killers mind. Skirts. Miniskirts to be exact. They fascinated him, their movement. Heaven only knew why he would stare discreetly after young girls, watching the fabric swish about. Perhaps his strange attraction to this type of fashion confused him more so than his own power. Each was a mystery, and he often contemplated how to solve each one.

Up ahead at the crosswalk, Akabane happened to notice long legs jogging across the street, and a blue plaid skirt swaying back and forth. Smiling sadistically to himself, Akabane followed, his eyes never leaving the skirts movements. Perhaps he found them so fascinating because they were so short, that they revealed more than what should normally be seen, but still covered what a man really wanted to see.

"..r. Akabane! Are you okay?" Akabane nearly jumped as he realized that the owner of the skirt was talking to him. It turned out it was Natsumi. She had left her long hair down today, and to accompany her short skirt, she was wearing a white V neck top that dipped down a bit farther than normal.

"My apologies, Miss Natsumi, I must have let my thoughts wander." He said apologetically.

"I'm just glad you didn't walk out into the street." Natsumi smiled. He wondered why she hadn't grabbed his arm, but then remembered that she knew what he was capable of.

"May I ask what such pretty thing like you is doing out here, this late at night?"

"Oh, I was hanging out with Yuki. We ended up at the Honky Tonk until it closed." Natsumi said with a smile. Akabane smiled back.

"Sounds like fun." He said. "But really, I can't let such a lovely girl walk all the way home on her own. Shall I escort you there?"

"Sure!" Natsumi said with a blush. The pair fell into step beside each other, talking about their day.


	2. Chapter 2

Underlying Personalities.

A Get Backers Fan Fiction

By: Cauryn Terenkey

Disclaimer: I do not own any Get Backers characters.

Natsumi hurried off the train and paused to stuff her apron and tie into her bag. She silently berated Akabane for choosing a training grounds so far from Tokyo. She caught a cab towards the forest, but had to jog down the path to the clearing, finally appearing but out of breath. Akabane looked up from where he was sitting, and smiled.

"Well, hello. How are you?"

"Exhausted." Natsumi whined. She collapsed where she was and pulled a water bottle from her bag. "Why did you choose a place so far away?"

"Because. I have a job soon and besides, I wanted to see what you could do with your stamina low." Akabane said, smiling. Natsumi blushed, realizing the double meaning. She gave him a look while he gazed back at her, feigning innocence.

"Okay, where do we start?" Natsumi asked, setting her water bottle down.

"Lets do aim, shall we?" Akabane smiled, holding out four scalpels.

"Right." Natsumi said as she brought out her favorite ping-pong paddle. She grabbed a handful of the tiny plastic balls from her bag and shot them as hard as she could at the man across the clearing from her. He impaled them easily on his scalpels, looking at her, eyebrows raised.

"Impressive." He said, flicking his hand, sending the ping-pong balls to the ground. "I had no idea a young girl such as yourself had this kind of strength."

"Thanks, it's why Daddy never worries about me when I'm out a little later than I normally am." Natsumi smiled. "Alright! Enough chit-chat, Sensei! Lets get cracking!" Natsumi giggled. Akabane's eyebrows raised a bit more before his smirked.

"If you say so."

The pair spent the next hour and a half training. Natsumi developed her own style of fighting rather quickly. Her talent at the sport pf Ping-pong gave her technique a type of grace that was hypnotizing. Or maybe that was just him. Akabane smiled as he looked down at the girl sitting next to him. He'd had to help her back to the train as she had insisted on training until she finally dropped. She was sleeping peacefully, completely unconcerned that she was alone with a known killer. He heard some girlish giggles from down the car, and saw some teenage girls pointing at he and Natsumi. He caught a 'how cute' before they realized he was looking at them.

Akabane smiled at them and went back to looking out the window, tugging his hat down over his eyes, holding it there with his right hand, hiding his frown. He looked at Natsumi with steeled eyes, and one could see the gears turning in his head if one had cared to look. Her talents concerned him. She had come to him for self-defense lessons, why him of all people he didn't know. But as he had fought her, he had felt that little rush of adrenaline he always got from fighting Ban or Ginji, or even Kagami, when he had gotten a glimpse of her true potential. She had also lasted a lot longer than what he had thought she would, and packed more power than she had thought and knew at the moment.

He would have to do a little digging tonight.

Natsumi waved goodbye to Akabane, tired but satisfied with that days lesson. She wouldn't get captured ever again when she helped Ban and Ginji. But she couldn't shake the vision of the concern that was in his eyes. The look had freaked some people nearby out, but all they could see was an overwhelming blood lust. She knew this because several concerned passerby asked if she wanted someone to walk with her to the police station. It freaked her out to be frank. What reason did Kuroudo Akabane have to be concerned about?

Shaking her head, Natsumi turned and walked home, picking up her phone when it rang to listen, once again, to Yuki go on and on about Ginji.

///***\\\

"I'm home dad!" Natsumi called as she walked into the apartment.

"Hey sweetie. Did you have a good day at work? How was the movie?" Daisuke Mizuki asked, hugging his daughter.

"Good." Natsumi smiled. "It was one I've seen before." Natsumi slipped out of her shoes and pecked her father on the cheek.

"I'm glad you're okay." Daisuke smiled.

"You worry to much Daddy." Natsumi giggled, hugging him. "Night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, baby." He said, watching his daughter walk down the hall. Sighing, he went back to the sitting area, stopping before the little shrine they had created in memory of his wife. "Sometimes I wonder, if I don't worry to much…" He sighed, turning to Natsumi's favorite photo of the three of them. It had he and his wife side by side, and Natsumi standing in the middle in front of them on a beautiful summer day, the Limitless Fortress looming in the background.


	3. Chapter 3

Underlying Personalities.

A Get Backers Fan Fiction

By: Cauryn Terenkey.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Get Backers characters.

you guys'll LOVE thsi chapter XD

///***\\\

He knew now. There was no second guessing.

Akabane had suspected from the first training session that it was a slim possibility that Natsumi was descendant of residents of Babylon City. She had learned quickly in the past week and a half, not to mention her stamina had climbed at unbelievable rates. At the last session, Akabane had almost had to bring out his scalpels to keep Natsumi's paddle from hitting him, not to mention the flimsy plastic balls were starting to fall apart when she hit them.

With all this unnatural growth, Akabane was positive that Natsumi carried in her genes the superhuman powers that originated in the creators of the limitless fortress. The building, after all, had been built for the soul purpose for those like Ban, Ginji, Masaki and many others to find the limits to their strength. It wasn't surprising that the creators had had their own children, and those children had spread, some remaining within the fortress, the rest leaking out into the real world.

Akabane knew now that Natsumi was indeed descendent of one or more of the Babylon City residents, but who he was not sure of. It didn't matter anyway. The girl didn't know, and he would tell her. She had a right to know after all.

All this was buzzing though the killers head as he approached the Honky Tonk café. He couldn't help but smile as he came closer. The girl did something to him, and he rather enjoyed it. He felt protective of her, and he couldn't tolerate thinking of her with anyone else.

Upon opening the door, there was no one in the dining room, but Akabane knew someone was inside the store. Just as he sat down, Natsumi came hurrying out of the back room, a smile plastered on her face already.

"Hello, Mr. Akabane! How are you?"

"Very well, Miss Natsumi. How about yourself?"

"Great. Those training sessions are awesome. Thanks a bunch for helping me." Natsumi said as she poured him a cup of his favorite tea. Akabane smiled.

"Yes, about those…" He said, swirling his drink a bit.

"Hm? Something wrong?"

"Not quite, my dear." Akabane smiled, amazingly enough, looking reassuring. "No, It's more of good news than bad."

"Okay then, out with it." Natsumi pouted ever so slightly as Akabane skirted the subject, a smirk playing at the corners of his mouth.

"I have suspected from the first session, that you could possibly be a descendant of the residents of Babylon City. The last few sessions have confirmed it. Your strength and speed have nearly tripled, you're nearly as fast as I am, and I feel you still have some room to go. Then you had that amazing natural ability in the first place. You have incredible eyesight, giving you precision aim. I thought you may like to know what I thought, so I decided to tell you." Akabane sipped his tea, watching Natsumi chew on her bottom lip. He was right. She had gotten faster and stronger so quickly, but she hadn't thought anything of it until Akabane had pointed it out.

"I wonder why dad never told me." Natsumi said out loud. Akabane shrugged.

"Who can say."

"Well, he never did like anything to do with the fortress… oh well." Natsumi leaned on the counter, staring out into space. They sat like that for several minutes in the comfortable silence, wrapped in their own thoughts.

"Where is our dear Paul and Get Backers today?" Akabane finally asked as he finished his tea.

"Oh, Paul is out running an errand and Ban and Ginji are on a job. Work is pretty steady right now, so they're doing alright."

"That's good to know." Akabane smiled.

"Oh! I better go put this box away…" Natsumi ducked below the counter and straightened, holding a large cardboard box. "Be right back!" Akabane watched as she walked into the back of the store, before deciding to follow. Natsumi turned as she heard the tall man walk around the counter, and smiled.

"Thanks. I think I have it though."

"I shall still come. You may trip." Akabane said with a smile. Natsumi blushed a bit.

"Thank you. Um, can you open the door?" Natsumi asked, leaning forward so Akabane could reach around her.

"My pleasure." Akabane smirked. He seemed to move slower purposely, bringing his face close to hers, and his hand brushing the back of her shirt. There was a moments pause before the door clicked open, and Natsumi was able to back into the storage room.

"Thank you." She was able to say. She sat the box down, and turned to the smiling man. He looked proud of himself. "Can I ask you something?"

"What, my dear?"

"Your scalpels, how do you hide them?" Natsumi asked. "It's been bugging me ever since I saw you use them. You can't possibly hide them in your clothes comfortably."

"I could, actually." Akabane said, opening his eyes. "But I don't hide them in my clothes. They are a part of me." He opened his right hand, and twitched his wrist as he made eye contact with the girl. They both froze for a split second, causing Akabane to miss the single scalpel he had summoned. It slipped through his fingertips and lodged itself in the wall beside the left side of Natsumi's neck. Natsumi jumped, squealing, as she looked down at the tiny knife.

"My apologies, my dear Natsumi. I did not mean to do that. And, it appears I have harmed you." Akabane said, his eyes glued to the thin line of red on the girls neck as he moved behind her to grab the scalpel from the wall.

"T-that's okay. Just wasn't expecting it. Have you got a napkin?" She asked, looking at him again. He was quite close now, his long fingers wrapped around the scalpel in the wall.

"Yes." He said. But instead of reaching for his pocket, he leaned down and slowly licked up the thin trail of blood. Natsumi blushed and closed her eyes. His chest wasn't touching her back, but the heat coming off of him seemed to singe her.

'I g-guess that works." She mumbled. Akabane chuckled as he withdrew the napkin he'd said he had from his pocket with his left hand, pressing it up against the cut. He looked up, his lips brushing her jaw line.

'*'

"We're back, Natsumi!" Ginji called happily as he entered first into the Honky Tonk. Ban and Paul came soon after, carrying a load of boxes. "I don't see her Paul."

"She must be in the bathroom." The ex-thief sighed. He and Ban dropped their load with a grunt. "She'll be out in a minute." The bell jingled, alerting the three men to the person entering.

"Himiko?" Ban said in surprise.

"Yeah?" Himiko asked, raising an eye brow.

"What's up, Himiko?" Ginji asked, a grin plastered on his face.

"Nothing much, just looking for the Jackal. Seen him?"

"Nope. That psycho hasn't been in in about a week." Ban muttered. "Why?"

"We have a job tonight, and agreed to meet here."

"I'm sure he'll be along shortly." Paul smiled. Himiko nodded and sat down, but jumped sky high when a bang sounded from the back of the store.

"What the hell!?" Ban yelled, leaping up.

"I hope she isn't hurt." Paul said, leading the small group of concerned friends into the back of the shop. He opened the door to the back store room, and froze. Growling, Ban shoved the man over a bit, and froze himself. Himiko and Ginji stood on their toes to see over the two-man pile-up in the doorway, and their jaws hit the men's heads.

Natsumi and Akabane were locked together, completely unaware of their accidental audience. Himiko's cheeks began sporting a deep blush, while horror was etched on Ban and Ginji's, leaving Paul in a state of deep shock. No one in the door moved until they noticed Akabane's hand about halfway up Natsumi's shirt, and it was still moving. It was Ban who found his voice first.

"YOU FREAK! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING??!!!" He yelled, shoving his way past Paul, causing the poor man to fall to the floor with a heavy thud. Akabane opened his eyes, peered at the group in the door, and broke apart from Natsumi, who's face had turned a deep shade of red.

"It seems we have company."

"You bet you got company you psycho!" Ban growled, his hands clenched into fists.

"Akabane! We're supposed to meet our client soon! What're you doing?" Himiko cried, still blushing. Akabane glanced at his phone.

"Oh my, that late already? Then I'm afraid I must take my leave." He placed his hat back on his head, bowed a bit to Natsumi, and followed Himiko out to the main part of the café. The female transporter was still shaking her head, but she had a smile on it now. Ban, however, had to shake out Ginji who lay on the floor in his chibi size, oozing over the hardwood flooring. Then they dragged Paul out to a booth and left him there with a note as Natsumi closed down the café. She decided it would be a good idea to leave a good amount of mind numbing work for when he came too. The three left the shop in silence, Natsumi still sporting a blush.

"Okay, mind telling me _why_ the HELL you were locked in a back room with the _JACKAL_ of all people?" Ban asked, still slightly disturbed by the scene still playing out in his head.

"Um…he followed me there so he could help me if I needed it. I was carrying this huge box."

"So you think that a good way to pay him back is to let him suck your face and grope you???!!!!" Ban yelled, scaring several passerby.

"Ban, calm down!" Ginji said, trying to calm his friend down.

"I ain't calming down, Ginji!" Ban snapped.

"W-well, he's a good kisser…" Natsumi said, blushing again. Ban froze, then screamed, holding his head.

"I DON'T WANT THAT IMAGE IN MY HEAD!!!"

Natsumi giggled and dodged an angry Ban, inducing a game of a type of tag. She got home a little later than normal, grinning ear to ear. She was glad her father worked late tonight. She could have some time to herself. As she got ready for her nightly bath, her phone rang, indicating she had a text message. She smiled as she read it.

*_I was quite amused today. Any chance we can play again soon?_*

~_How soon were you thinking?_~

*_I'd like to play now, but I am a bit preoccupied._*

~_That's to bad._~ Natsumi smiled to herself, sinking into the hot waters of the bath. She could still feel his gloved hand on her skin, making the path he had traced burn even through the scalding waters of the bath.

*_Is it now?_*

~_But may I ask what you are preoccupied with?_~

*_Several men that need to learn to fight._*

*_Properly._*

~_Now now, play nicely. Don't be too rough._~

Akabane smirked at this message, slicing a J into the last man's back.

"Alright, you two, let's saddle up!" Called Takashi from his truck.

"Shall we Miss Himiko?" Akabane asked, holding his hat in his usual fashion.

"Yes. Come on." The pair boarded the truck as it began moving. Akabane sat in his favorite spot, on the floor beside the door leading to the front of the cab, on the drivers side.

*_My dear, I can take that two different ways. And I do believe you know what way I'll be taking it._*

~_Well then, where is your mind, might I ask?_~

*_Depends, what are you wearing my dear?_* The message he received made him freeze. Himiko looked down at the man sitting beside her when she noticed he wasn't moving.

"What's up Jackal?" She asked, leaning over his shoulder. Soon, a grin spread across her face as she reached for the blood-red flip phone. "'I'm not wearing anything, I'm in the bath?' Who are you talking to?" Akabane looked up, a smirk plastered on his face, and a glint in his eyes that Lady Poison had never seen before. Himiko's smile faded, replaced by a look of shock. "Whoa, whoa, whoa… This is _Natsumi?_" Akabane closed his eyes, his smirk growing wider if possible as he tilted his head lower. "You've been texting Natsumi this whole time?"

"Yes I have, and I would like to finish the conversation."

"Not before I've had a look at the rest." Himiko grinned. She flicked thought the phones memory, keeping the phone out of Akabane's reach, though he wasn't doing much to get it back.

"What's going on back there?" Takashi asked, looking over his shoulder.

"Akabane's been texting." Himiko smirked.

"A _GIRL_?!" Takashi slammed on the brakes and once the vehicle was at a stop, he put it in park.

"Mr. Man-with-no-brakes, I'm afraid you are not quite living up to your reputation tonight." Akabane smiled, bowing his head lower.

"I don't care. This is much more interesting. So, who is it?"

"A girl from the Honky Tonk. Her name is Natsumi Mizuki, fresh out of high school no less." Himiko explained.

"WHAT?"

///***\\\

Told you you'd like it XD I know that this is teh only one of it's kind, unless my friend and i over looked a catagory. but hey, when you think about it, Natsumi and Akabane actually look really good together ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Underlying Personalities.

A Get Backers Fan Fiction

By: Cauryn Terenkey.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Get Backers characters.

Two months, it had been a full two months since they had gotten serious. Natsumi could hardly believe it, and she smiled happily to herself. She had bought a whole new outfit with Yuki's help for this night, because it was special. It was their official two month anniversary, and Natsumi was nervous as a new bride. She fingers the frilly black miniskirt she was wearing, adjusting her v-neck, blood red strapless top covered by a long-sleeved, see-through black top. She tapped her foot just to be sure that the knee high combat boots were fitting right. She wondered for a moment why she was so nervous, then nearly smacked herself on the forehead. She was bringing Akabane home tonight to meet her father! No wonder she was so fidgety, how had she forgotten?

"You may want to mind your cleavage dear."

Natsumi squealed as a pair of arms encircled her waist. She recognized Akabane's cologne immediately, and relaxed.

"Akabane! Don't _do_ that!!" Natsumi scolded, gently smacking his arm. Akabane chuckled, but didn't relinquish his hold. She was so easy to sneak up on, at least for him. He didn't know about anyone else.

"How about we go and eat?" He asked. Natsumi sighed.

"If I must…" She said, faking dejection. Akabane smirked.

"There is always something else we can do." He said, smirking suggestively. Natsumi felt herself color brightly as she giggled nervously.

"That's okay." She laughed, holding his hand. He only ever took his gloves off when he was alone with her, never in public. It was a shame really, she enjoyed holding his hand when he wasn't wearing them.

The pair walked for some time, talking about what had happened in their time apart. It was surprising how much Akabane had to complain about with his job, and Natsumi always let him talk without interrupting. She had found out much about the Transport service this way, and had come to understand it quite a bit.

"I apologize my dear, am I boring you?" Akabane asked, smiling down at her.

"Not in the slightest, Natsumi smiled back. She looked back at the street, wondering where they were going to dinner. Akabane had said he wanted it to be a surprise, and he stuck by that, as not a moment later, her vision was obscured by his oversized hat. Natsumi stopped, fumbling with the object as Akabane chuckled, leaving his hand on her head, pinning the hat there.

"Fine, you win you creep." Natsumi huffed. Akabane smirked at this.

"It's only for a little bit, my dear. I did say I wanted to surprise you." He smiled. The only negative thing about this was that he couldn't see her pouting face. Well, you win some you lose some, and he _did_ get to hear her complain the entire way to the restaurant.

By the time they reached the restaurant, Akabane was smiling at Natsumi's antics, And smirked at the look on her face when he removed his hat to place it on his head again. Natsumi gaped at the restaurant, amazed. She then glomped Akabane.

"I _love_ French food!" She squealed.

"I know. This is one of the best in Tokyo. Very high ratings." Akabane said as he placed a hand on the small on her back, assuring her inside. He gave his name to the Host, and they were led to a small booth in the back. They enjoyed them selves for quite awhile, Talking about work, where they would go on their next date, both avoiding talka bout Natsumi's father. Best not to get nervous just yet.

About an hour later, They stood, ready to go. Upon leaving the building, Natsumi turned to head for her apartment, but Akabane stoped her.

"And just where do you think you are going?" He asked, a smirk playing with the corners of his mouth. "The night is still young."

"We're going somewhere else?" Natsumi asked in surprise. She couldn't remember agreeing on somewhere else.

"Yes, my dear." Akabane smiled. Natsumi loved it when he smiled for real, it was usually only around her, so that made her feel like she was all the more special to him.

"Where is it?"

"You'll see."

"You wont cover my eyes again, will you?'

"No, I wont." Akabane chuckled. "But I assure you, you will enjoy it. I used to go in my younger days."

"These_ are_ your younger days, silly." Natsumi giggled, latching onto his arm.

"If you prefer to see it that way." Akabane smiled.

;*;

Natsumi stared. It was a club, and a big one at that, stationed below and above ground. She could hardly breathe fro the shock of walking right into an odd m ix of smoke, flashing and neon lights, old music and…

"You used to swing dance?" Natsumi asked in surprise, looking up at Akabane. He merely smiled and pulled her deeper inside, where old regulars seemed to recognize Akabane and greeted him like they had seen each other the previous night. Natsumi had never seen Akabane like this before, he removed his hat, coat and gloves all in record time, and talked easily with old friends.

"An' who, may I ash, is this pretty thang'?" Asked a man, already drunk.

"Natsumi." Akabane said, a possessive hand on her shoulder.

"Aye, all yours dude." The drunk grinned. "Congrats!"

"C-mon Shin, gotta go home, okay?" A girl with short black hair tugged on his arm, leading him out.

"Okay.. Okay…"

Natsumi almost giggled at this, letting herself be led to a vacant table in a corner, obviously still reserved for Akabane as he smiled at old carvings.

"I came here almost every night, I would slip out of the fortress and come here. It is one reason I became so adept at fighting."

"But do you think I can do this?" Natsumi asked. "I've never danced like this before, and they seem to be moving rather fast."

"Don't fret my dear. I can handle the both of us."

"But my boots-"

"Look." Akabane gestured toward the crowd on the dancing floor, and Natsumi saw quite a few odd outfits. "This is a club, mind you, people do as they please, and remember, I was once a beginner here as well, also dressed inappropriately for the type of dancing." Natsumi smiled as he said this, and let him lead her to the dance floor.

It was to Akabane's through enjoyment to watch Natsumi struggle to learn the movements, going as fast as they were, and he felt himself relax as he hadn't for many years as he fell back into the routine he had loved so much back then. Natsumi caught on quickly, watching his movements, moving her legs to his as she also observed their fellows. She fell into the style quickly, soon performing the little stunts. Akabane kept them well away from the other dancers easily, leaving them room to try the bigger stunts. He grinned when she did a handstand, her back to him. Wrapping his arms around her middle, Akabane lifted her right side up so she was sitting on his shoulders, smirking slightly when he registered the direction she was sitting in, then ducked his head as Natsumi leaned down over his back. He let her drop, holding one leg with the corresponding arm, reaching his free hand between his legs to catch her hands as she moved smoothly out to finish the stunt.

Natsumi was laughing her head off as she used Akabane's arms to steady her, but there was one tiny difference that made her freeze. His right arm was stiff, like it was bandaged.

"Akabane, are you okay?" She asked in alarm, feeling the stiffness all the way up to his elbow. Akabane smiled, and led her off of the dance floor, ignoring her many questions. Natsumi finally fell silent as Akabane led her up a staircase that obviously led to the top of the building. She let herself be pulled along, Still worried about his arm. He turned to her when they gained the roof with a smile.

"Do not fret, my dear, I am fine." he said. Natsumi gave him a disbelieving look as he intertwined his fingers with hers. They aimlessly walked along the roof, and Natsumi relaxed, her head resting on his shoulder. Akabane loved the little moments they had like this, and found himself wishing to continue having them. He chuckled to himself, wondering what had happened to this cold-blooded killer known as Dr. Jackal. No one had ever controlled him, or told him what to do, yet this tiny girl had him wrapped around her delicate finger.

They came to the far edge of the building, and leaned against the wall that acted as a guard rail. Akabane waited, not realizing he was holding his breath, as Natsumi looked out over the city, then, just out of wanting to see more, she looked down and froze. Akabane swore his heart stopped at that moment, and he had never felt more tense than then, waiting for her to look up, and say something.

Natsumi looked up at Akabane, her eyes welling over with tears, then back to the awning, then back to him, and this time he had dug a ring out of his pocket. She now knew the words were serious as he shifted his sleeve to reveal the bandage with a line or red showing where he had cut, and she looked down again.

**WILL YOU MARRY ME?**

The words written in blood, his blood, were real. Natsumi started to cry again, covering her mouth with her hands, now smiling through her tears as she nodded. Akabane couldn't believe the relief he felt as Natsumi let him place the ring on her finger. It was all he could do to not to squeeze her when she hugged him. How happy could one man get? He wondered.

Natsumi broke away from Akabane, drying her eyes. "Lets go see Daddy, we gotta let him know for sure now!" She laughed. Akabane smiled as put an arm around her.

"I quite agree."

* * *

Okay, DON'T SHOOT!!!! *ducks for cover* Now, I know a swing dancing Akabane isn't the norm, but my sister mentioned it, and since he's acting a bit out of character, why not? Not much is known about Akabane's past as far as I'm concerned. But anyway, here's a link to an awesome vid on you tube. **WATCH THE WHOLE THING!** The move he and Natsumi do is in this one, it's hard to miss. Besides, these people kick ass at swing dancing!

.com/watch?v=uYYI9WUGgok


	5. Chapter 5

Underlying Personalities.

A Get Backers Fan Fiction

By: Cauryn Terenkey.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Get Backers characters.

Daisuke Mizuki looked at the clock, trying not to worry. "11:15..." He muttered. She had said she would be back at 11:00. Daisuke knew he was being overprotective, and he knew she could take care of herself, but he couldn't help himself, she was the last thing he had in the world.

Not a minutes later, he heard a key in the lock on the door, and two voices, one distinctly male. Daisuke nearly panicked before he realized Natsumi had wanted to introduce her boyfriend that night. They hadn't been able to before the date as he had been working at the time, and Natsumi had gone out with Yuki. He really couldn't wait, Natsumi had been praising him left and right, nearly painting the young man out to be a saint.

Natsumi came around the corner to the sitting room, and hugged Daisuke.

"Hey Daddy! She said happily. Daisuke laughed, his daughter was fairly floating as she danced about in her knee high socks.

"Okay, baby, what happened?" He asked as he stood, hearing her boyfriend still in the hall, most likely looking at the pictures as he waited.

"I'm getting married!" Natsumi said happily, showing him her left hand. Daisuke blanched as he saw the ruby ring, but was unable to keep his smile hidden despite the informality of the proposal.

"M-married!? Oh, baby, I'm so happy for you! Now I can't wait any longer, where is the lucky young man?" A moment later, Daisuke wished he hadn't said anything, that he hadn't known who this was.

"Daddy, this is Kurodou Akabane, he's one of the biggest names in Transportation services. " Natsumi said happily, not noticing that both men had frozen in spot. She was holding his hand, and this, Daisuke _really _did not like.

"Hello, Daisuke, it…has been awhile. How have you been keeping?" Akabane asked, smiling. Natsumi looked back and forth between them, wondering.

" Get the hell away from my daughter, you psychopathic asshole!" Daisuke yelled, yanking Natsumi over to him. Immediately Akabane's eyes flash dangerously.

"I beg your pardon, but I believe weather or not I can be near your daughter or not is up to her, not you. She is a grown woman." He said. Natsumi saw his hand shaking a bit in self restraint. She knew he would like nothing more than to yank her back to his side.

"Daddy, calm down, okay?" Natsumi asked, pulling herself free of his grip. She had never seen him act like this before, it was scaring her.

"I will not, Natsumi!" Daisuke snapped. "I forbid you to ever contact this man in anyway." Natsumi's eyes widened as she realized her father was serious. Akabane's eyes had hardened in anger, bloodlust swimming through them as he attempted the restrain himself, but he was loosing control rapidly. It had to be a world record, no one had ever pissed him off this bad in such a short amount of time.

"Daddy no! I love him!" Natsumi begged, moving to stand beside Akabane, trying to keep him from bringing out his scalpels. "J-just get to know him, o-okay?" She was honestly freaked out right now, confined space with two royally pissed off men was not the best place to be. Daisuke lifted a shaking hand and pointed at Akabane.

"You marry this man, Natsumi, and I don't _ever_ want to hear from you again."

Dead silence followed this statement, even Akabane was taken aback. Daisuke had never struck him as the type of man to act this way. Natsumi recovered from the blow sooner than expected, and she stood to her full height, looking her father in the eyes.

"I am very sorry to hear that, Daisuke." She said, making Daisuke's eyes widen in shock. " But I hope you'll change your mind one day." She then turned, put her shoes back on, and walked out the door, Akabane following in close pursuit. The door shut behind Akabane's tall frame, leaving Daisuke in a mild state of shock.

;*;

Akabane watched Natsumi out of the corner of his eye, calming himself. He had been so close to snapping, he was glad Daisuke had said what he did when he did, or he would have been a bloody mess at the moment. Akabane was so wrapped up in his thoughts, it surprised him when Natsumi flung herself at him, crying so hard she was shaking her whole body. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He was at a loss of what to do, so he just put his arms around her, held her as she cried. Passerby stared, but neither paid them any attention.

It was awhile before Natsumi's tears were spent. Akabane hailed a cab, and gently guided her into the vehicle as he gave the driver his address. Once they arrived, the walk up to the 13th floor was slow and silent, Natsumi leaning against Akabane. When they reached his apartment, he sat her in a kitchen chair, and went to a cupboard for a rag. This he got damp with lukewarm water , then proceeded to wash Natsumi's face.

"I'm sorry…" Natsumi said, so quietly that Akabane barely heard her.

"Don't be." He said. "You are not at fault here." Natsumi nodded out of reflex, and let Akabane stand her up and lead her down the hall to his room. Akabane helped her into the large bed, noting that she fell asleep almost instantly, snuggling into the blankets that his housekeeper took the liberty of spraying with his cologne. Why the woman bothered, he didn't know as he very rarely slept at the apartment.

"Sleep well, my dear." Akabane said, placing a kiss on her forehead before he walked to the living room to sleep on the couch.

Okay, okay, pelt me with your flames, I know he's a bit ooc, but who cares!!! XD I hope you will stick through to the end of this fan fiction, if only just to see the chaos. Seriously, though, this'll be the only real serious chapter for a loooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong time XD

and, here's a special two chapter update, hope you like them! because you'll have to wait a month for the next chapter. sorry. Winter semester at the college i go to starts tomorrow, and i have a lot of school and work, so i'll be typing a chapter a week for all four FF's i have at the moment, and updates will be moved from monday to saturday. Again, very sorry for the long wait and the even longer wait ahead ^^;

thankx for undersatnding^^


	6. Chapter 6

Underlying Personalities.

A Get Backers Fan Fiction

By: Cauryn Terenkey.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Get Backers characters.

* * *

"Hey, Kagami. Check it out."

The blonde glass user of Babylon city turned to see his partner shrouded in shadows as usual, the only light source illuminating his face, was the laptop in his lap. As usual.

"And what is it this time, Hakkai?"

"Shut up. After this, you can go back to obsessing over those boring maggots below."

"Maggots they are, boring they are not."

"Either way, get your ass over here. This concerns both of us." Kagami took his time about it, Hakkai was easy to provoke, but the young man had gotten beaten to badly by the glass user, that he wasn't about to challenge again anytime soon.

However, Hakkai didn't seem to be in a rush, as he fiddled with the computer while Kagami made his way over. "There. What do you make of that?"

What Kagami was shown, was a looping tape of what looked like Kurodou Akabane walking into a building labeled Justice of the Peace. Kagami's eyes narrowed, noting the young woman on his arm.

"That's Mizuki's daughter…"

"No duh! I thought you were supposed to be monitoring them!" Hakkai snapped, swinging his computer back around to fiddle with it some more.

"And I thought you were supposed to be monitoring your elder brother, Kurodou Hakkai."

"Shut up. Has she shown any signs of inheriting Mizuki's abilities?"

"No." Kagami said.

"…That's disgusting…" Hakkai said, actually looking green in his computers light. Kagami leaned over to look, seeing a close view of Akabane and the girls faces. Both wore a smile, and there was a look in Akabane's eyes Kagami had never seen before.

"This is truly a interesting development." Kagami said, smiling lightly. Hakkai scoffed and shut down the computer, standing as he stuffed the device into it's bag.

"I'm leaving." He stated. What looked like a black portal opened up next to the youth, and he vanished through it. Kagami chuckled softly. He was never going to get as good as his brother is he transported that way.

;*;

Hakkai stepped out of the other end of the work-hole, looking around in disgust at the plain hallway of the apartment building. Stalking down the hall, he stopped at room 418, and created another work hole to get inside.

"MIZUKI!! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He yelled, storming through the apartment. He saw Daisuke standing in the doorway of a room, snarled, grabbed Daisuke's shirt collar, slamming him into the opposite wall. "Damn it! What the hell have you been doing here, you useless piece of shit?!" He snapped, showing fangs and red snake eyes. Unlike usual, Daisuke didn't react in fear, he just stared at Hakkai with dead eyes.

"Believe me. If I had known it was he she was dating, I would have stopped it sooner."

"You didn't stop it, you maggot!" Hakkai yelled, throwing Daisuke down the hall.

"I know." Daisuke said, still not reacting. He just stood slowly, the same dead look in his eyes. "When I found out last night, she left with him. Look into the room." Hakkai did, only to see nothing but a floor, ceiling, and four walls. "They must have come earlier while I was at work. She left the key in the mailbox." Hakkai scoffed, then aimed a kick at Daisuke. The man flew down the hall again.

"You better hope I don't come back, you maggot." He snarled. He left the apartment through another wormhole.

;*;

"Akabane, how about this one?" Natsumi asked, looking up from a bag. Akabane looked down at her.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"You've been distracted. What's wrong?" Natsumi asked.

"Oh, nothing." Akabane smiled. "come one, let us go, my dear." Akabane placed an arm around her shoulders, and as they walked he looked over his shoulder, tilting his head to an angle to give his glare a more murderous glint. Hakkai scoffed, glaring right back. He then turned the other way, his long black coat whirling.

* * *

As promised, here is the 6th chapter to Underlying Personalities!! ^^ who likes Hakkai? XD this was fun, wait until the next one. I do feel sorry for Daisuke though, even if he was a bit of a bastard in the last chapter. And please excuse my language XXD.


	7. Chapter 7

Underlying Personalities.

A Get Backers Fan Fiction

By: Cauryn Terenkey.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Get Backers characters.

* * *

"NATSUMI!!!!!!!!!!!" Ginji cried as he came into the Honky Tonk. Natsumi looked up and smiled, coming around the counter. "I missed you so muuuuuuuuuch!" The blonde whined. "Paul wouldn't let us eat a thing!!"

"Tsk, Paul, why not?"

"You spoil them, Natsumi. They haven't had work in a week, and they're about to start up a whole new tab." Paul said.

"I thought you guys were doing well." Natsumi said, facing Ban as Ginji burst into tears on the counter.

"Feh, that was before your trip…" Ban mumbled. "Went downhill from there."

"Don't worry, you two, work will pick up again!" Natsumi said. "Hey Paul, make a pizza, you can use some of my paycheck if you want." Natsumi said, leaning over the counter at her boss, giving him the innocent look she knew he couldn't resist.

"I'm telling ya, your spoiling them!" Paul said gruffly as the two recovery men glomped Natsumi. She only giggled and hugged her friends back, her arms around their necks.

"This looks fun, may I join?" Ban and Ginji froze at the smooth voice that came from behind them, and looked over their shoulders to see non-other than Akabane smiling at them. To them, the grin was cold, meaningless, but Natsumi's face lit up. She released the Get Backers to give him a hug as well.

"The usual, right?" She asked as Akabane sat down and she took her place behind the counter again. Akabane nodded, indicating for Ban and Ginji to sit as well. They did so warily.

"What the heck are you doing here, anyway?" Ban asked, taking a seat beside the transporter. Akabane gave him a mock insulted look.

"Why, I come to see you tow, me dear Get Backers. I wouldn't dream of going anywhere else."

"That's what I like to hear." Paul grinned. "Just keep coming as often as you like."

"Oh, I'll be here frequently." Akabane smirked. Ban growled at this look. The bell above the door rang again at that moment, admitting Hevn and Himiko. The people there already waved, making room for them at the counter. They fell into a happy chatter after agreeing about what pizza's to get and while Paul worked on the two large items, Natsumi filled drinks as the group caught up on what they had missed in each others lives that past week. As Natsumi placed Hevn's drink down, the woman's eyes grew wide, and snatched Natsumi's hand.

"My goodness! This is gorgeous!" She exclaimed. "Where ever did you get it?" She looked up at a smiling and blushing Natsumi.

"Akabane. We got married last week, we were on our honey moon." Natsumi said, her blush deepening. Reactions were different. Ban spit his drink out all over the counter and remained speechless for several minutes, Ginji seemed to go into a state of shock, Himiko started laughing, Hevn began congratulating them, and Paul just shook his head. Natsumi was giggling like mad at this point, while Akabane smirked into his cup of tea, sending his wife a wink over the rim.

"I don't believe it!" Ban finally sputtered. "the JAKAL?"

"Must I retrieve the certificate?" Akabane asked, smiling at Ban. The Jagan master scowled but said nothing more as Hevn and Himiko interrogated the newlyweds about their trip. Things settled down again when the pizza's were done, and talk turned to other things.

The small get together ended abruptly when a client came in for Ban and Ginji, and they were gone soon after. Hevn left after, saying her lunch break was over, and Himiko had a job. Akabane stayed for the rest of Natsumi's shift, chatting idly with them as other customers came and went.

When Natsumi clocked out, they joined hands and left the shop, leaving Paul with the weird image of Akabane hand in hand with his waitress. She talked nonstop about things they had gone over a millions times already, making Akabane smile fondly at her excitement. But first things first, he had to let her in on what he had been observing in the past couple months. It was surprising that Natsumi only noticed Akabane's distraction when they had reached to apartment, looking at him in concern as he removed his hat.

"What's wrong?" She asked. "You were acting like this before we left for England."

"We're being observed." Akabane said as they sat down on the couch. Natsumi furrowed her forehead in confusion.

"Why would we be being observed? By who?"

"Who else? Babylon City. They must have had you and your father tagged before, and I know I've been watched. They may be having a little fir over us marrying." Akabane smirked at this.

"Why?" Natsumi asked, tilting her head as she tucked her legs up onto the couch so that she was sitting sideways, leaning against Akabane's shoulder.

"Because the Mizuki I knew…" He said, placing an arm about her shoulders, "Was very talented, and a formidable foe. I idolized Mizuki, and desired to become just as if not more powerful. My own family was very skilled, and a union between you and I could bring about a very powerful team, or child." Akabane said, looking down at her. Natsumi blushed, looking away.

"Wouldn't they have tried to stop us if we could be that powerful together?"

"I have a feeling Kagami and my little brother were being a bit lax in their duties." Akabane said, a little bitterness in his voice at the mention of his sibling. Natsumi twisted around in surprise, her feet falling off of the couch.

"You have a brother?" She asked.

"Yes. Hakkai." Akabane said. " He can control darkness, create worm holes and such. He has potential, but he just doesn't know how to control his own power yet. He can't harness the whole of it. He's angry at me for leaving the Fortress though, hasn't forgiven me."

"So that's why you were all distracted! He was following us!" Natsumi said, thinking back to the day they left. Akabane nodded, fiddling with some of Natsumi's hair.

"We'll have to keep our guards up." He said, looking down at her again.

"I will." Natsumi said, cuddling up to him, letting a content sigh escape her. "Wanna go train?" She asked, leaning her head back to look him in the eyes. Akabane smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask, My dear."


	8. Chapter 8

Underlying Personalities.

A Get Backers Fan Fiction

By: Cauryn Terenkey.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Get Backers characters.

Hakkai sat gazing out his window at a dark Tokyo, the blinking lights reflecting in his eyes. For some reason, this room helped to calm him, even though it held the most memories of he and his brother. He looked at his outstretched hand as the bat there fluttered it's wings, making soft screeching noises. Hakkai bobbed his hand a bit, causing the animal to grip at his fingers with it's tiny hands. His eyes roamed the room, empty now save for a small bed, one he rarely used. He mentally re-did the room, remembering what it looked like when they were still small…

*****_FLASHBACK START_*****

"Nii-san!" Hakkai called, running into the room he and Akabane shared his then shaggy hair falling into his face. "Nii-san, where are you!?"

"Over here, Kai." Hakkai ran over to a nook where Akabane liked to sit, as usual ha had a mountain of books beside him, most on the medical field. He had short hair, though it was still stringy and some fell into his purple eyes.

"What-cha doing?" Hakkai asked, trying to climb over the many books Akabane had gathered. His tiny little five-year-old legs could barely get the job done, but he was soon sitting beside his eight year old brother.

"I'm studying. I'm gonna be a doctor one day so I have to get smart." Akabane said as he turned a page. Hakkai blinked large red eyes, tilting his head.

"But I thought we had to grow up to serve Babilan City." He said. Akabane smiled.

"Baby-lon City, Hakkai, and that's only part of what they want from us. I can be a doctor and work for the city at the same time!"

"Wow!!!" Hakkai said, his eyes wide. "Can I see what your reading?" Akabane pulled the book out of Hakkai's eye sight.

"Nope, this is definitely not for your age." He said, overlooking the fact that as an eight year old, he himself shouldn't be looking at an anatomy book. Hakkai pouted, but Akabane remained firm. The five year old pouted more, and glared at his older brother.

"Well fine! I'm gonna get smarter than you!" he declared, and scrambled off of the couch, running off to see what he could do. Akabane chuckled, watching Hakkai run off. He had meant to do that, sometimes it was easy manipulating people to do what he wanted, but he had discovered he had to be subtle about it, twisting his words and actions to seem innocent. He was sure, though, that some of the adults had caught on. He had even heard his parents discussing how impressed they were with his level of skill.

Although Akabane was a rather intelligent child, he was a child non-the-less, and when he became board of the books later that evening, he wandered the flat his family lived it in search of his brother. He found Hakkai and their father at the computer, Hakkai listening to their father talking with eyes wide as saucers. Akabane crawled up onto a chair beside them, and listened also as their father explained the basic programs, and showed how they worked.

"So you're gonna be a computer expert?" Akabane asked Hakkai, leaning over the desk.

"Yeah? So what?" Hakkai snapped defensively. "You actually get to do things when you're on a computer, books are boring!" Akabane laughed at this, making Hakkai pout.

"Okay then, lets do our best! I'm gonna graduate before you!"

"No way!" Hakkai yelled, and pounced. The two boys ran out of the room, play wrestling. This left their parents smiling and laughing to themselves. Boys would be Boys.

;*;

Hakkai excelled rapidly in computer technology while Akabane in the medical field, and the pair soon became known for their intelligence. They were given special tutors, and there they met Kagami. Akabane and Kagami hit it off from the start, as both had the same type of personality, though Kagami's was a bit more malicious. It was about this time, that Akabane got word of Mizuki, supposedly the most skilled inhabitant of Babylon city, and only in their early twenties. Here he set his sights on becoming a skilled fighter and assassin, and perhaps the first change in his personality.

---

Hakkai watched in fascination as Akabane nailed another bulls eye.

"Sweet! You've gotten so much better at this." Hakkai, now 9, handed his brother a rag as he said this. Akabane, now 12, grinned, wiped the sweat off of his face.

"Thanks. I have to get better so Mizuki'll know I'm catching up!"

"You really idolize Mizuki, don't you?" Hakkai asked, grinning.

"Duh!" Akabane playfully snapped, punching Hakkai in the arm.

"Yes, well, Mizuki has amazing natural talents, honed to perfection. What about you?" Kagami, also 12, asked, looking at the brothers through a piece of glass. He was growing his straw blonde hair out, matching Akabane's almost exactly, and he had recently pierced his right ear with a large yellow hoop. Akabane scowled at his friend.

"I know. I'm working on it!" He snapped.

"Just be careful, you don't want to overwork yourself." Hakkai said. Akabane laughed.

"Kurodou Akabane over work himself? Ha! I can stay up for days and study or work nonstop! I have awesome stamina!" Akabane declared.

"Well, Mizuki better watch out then." Hakkai grinned. Akabane nodded, eyes shining. He reached for another slim knife and aimed at the far wall. With a force the other two couldn't see, the knife was shot down the range and sunk into the target, right where Akabane had wanted it, in the last tiny space in the bulls eye.

* * *

Heh, little Akabane, Kagami, Hakkai. They're so damn cute! exept maybe Kagami, he creeps me out no matter what. I hope you like the next few chapters, as they are all flashbacks. I really enjoyed doing them. Again, here's to hoping you enjoy this enough to continue reading^^


	9. Chapter 9

Underlying Personalities.

A Get Backers Fan Fiction

By: Cauryn Terenkey.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Get Backers characters.

* * *

"Bane-kun, why did you agree to this?" Hakkai asked 3 years later. "You aren't ready."

"I'll be fine." Akabane shrugged. "Besides, I won't be leaving for a couple of months.

"A war zone is no place for a 15 year old kid! We both know that!" A 12 year old Hakkai snapped. Both were very mature for their ages, and their intelligence and cunning had only grown with their age. Akabane laughed and ruffled Hakkai's hair.

"Careful, or your face'll freeze like that." He grinned. "Look, I'll be fine. I can fight my way around the belt line, can't I?"

"Just barely." Hakkai grumbled, his sour look still on his face.

"Besides, I'll be treating the soldiers. I wont be getting them myself, they'll come to me. It's not much different than surgery."

"Bane-kun…" Hakkai grumbled.

"Look, I've been reading medical journals, I've seen the damage and such of war injuries. They can vary from open wounds and broken bones to lost limbs and shrapnel stuck in vital areas. I know what I'm in for." Akabane said, putting an arm around Hakkai's shoulders. "Besides, I'll be getting people home to their loved ones safe and sound. I haven't lost anyone yet!" Hakkai smiled at this. Akabane took great pride in the fact that he had succeeded in the several crucial surgeries he had preformed in the past year. He took his time, and if a split second decision was needed to be made, he could do it.

"Anyway, how's your schooling going?" Akabane asked, diverting Hakkai's attention from his impending departure to his new position as a war surgeon. It worked, and Hakkai's face lit up.

"Awesome. I've been developing a new program."

"What kind?"

The brothers walked down the hall as Hakkai explained, Akabane with his arm still across Hakkai's shoulders. The distraction didn't stop the argument for long though.

;*;

Akabane stuffed the last article he would need into the black bag he had acquired from his parents. He would be leaving in a few days now, things were getting desperate and they needed him fast. The door to the room he shared with Hakkai flew open, slamming into the wall with a crunch. Hakkai was seething, his red eyes gone snake like, black smoke pouring off of his hands. Akabane closed his bag with a snap, and faced his brother.

"Why are you still going?" Hakkai snarled.

"I told you, they need me out there."

"That's no excuse to send a kid!" Hakkai fairly screeched. Akabane only blinked.

"I have made my decision, Hakkai, I'm not about to change it now." He said coolly, Lifting his bag from the his bed. Hakkai clenched his fists, growling. Without warning, he leapt at Akabane, shooting the balls of darkness he had been able to conjure through his own type of rough training. Akabane dodged easily, reaching into his bag for a handful of scalpels. Hakkai watched him warily, knowing how skilled Akabane was in knife throwing.

"Don't make me use these, little brother." Akabane said.

"I can't let you go! You're making a mistake. This whole thing is gonna screw with your mind. I've read articles on online."

"Then I'll have screwed myself over then, wouldn't I?" Akabane asked. Hakkai yelled, and launched, getting several deep, straight lines on his right arm. He fell to the floor, holding the wound. "I told you not to make me use them." Akabane said, tossing the dirtied knives away. Hakkai glared after his brothers back before making his way to the bathroom. He fumed in silence as he removed his shirt and cleaned the cut, ignoring his mother when she came to see if he was okay. Gritting his teeth, Hakkai bandaged the cuts, pulling the gauze tight. After this task was done, he left the room, retrieved a clean shirt, then created a worm hole that led him to an outside balcony that only he knew of. It was nothing more than an old beam that stuck out of the massive 'unfinished' building, but here he could sit in comfortable silence and watch the city below.

"What are you doing here?"

Hakkai jumped at Kagami's voice, nearly falling off of the wide beam. He scowled at the other young teen as he sat up again.

"Nothing."

"Looks like you and Akabane got into a fight." Kagami said, indicating the gauze visible under the t-shirt Hakkai had put on. Hakkai glowered at the night sky, crossing his arms.

"I can't believe he's going. It isn't fair. We shouldn't have to do stuff like this when we're kids."

"Eh, what can you do? Especially when he wants to go. I don't really get it myself, I'd rather be on the front lines than in the sick tent." Kagami said, leaning back. Hakkai looked over in surprise.

"Why?"

"I want to fight, it's fun. Why, don't you?"

"It's not that I don't want to fight, its just I don't want to yet. I have more interest in computers."

"Then stick with computers. Let me and Akabane stick with what we do best, to each his own." Kagami smiled. Hakkai smiled back, then wrinkled his brow.

"How's you get up here, anyway?"

"Very carefully." Kagami grinned, and pointed up. Hakkai looked and saw bits of metal sticking out of the wall.

"Huh, that's interesting."

"Thanks. I found this place a few days ago. You've probably been coming here for years, haven't you?"

"I have."

The two remained sitting there for several hours, just watching the city, each wrapped up in his own thoughts.

* * *

these flashback things are actually kind of fun, i just hope i'm keeping kagami in character. I looked stuff up on Akabane and even there not much is known about him. so it's fun to be able to mess with him a bit.

again, thaknxfor reading and i hope you'll stick around!


	10. Chapter 10

Underlying Personalities.

A Get Backers Fan Fiction

By: Cauryn Terenkey.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Get Backers characters.

* * *

Hakkai sat down after a hard day of work. Now 14, he was beginning to perfect his fighting style, and was preparing to graduate the university the Brain Trust had set up in Babylon City. He was top of his class too, and was full and ready to rub it in Akabane's face when he returned.

If he returned, that was. The war was toning down, but the danger was still there. So far, all of Akabane's letters had come up with only good news of who was winning and of his patients. The most recent was a young boy, suffering from an infected wound. In the letter, Akabane had mentioned he had been successful in treating the wound, and the child's fever had gone down.

Making a worm hole, Hakkai returned home and flopped down on his bed, sighing. He and Akabane had never made up after the fight two years before, and he didn't think that they ever would. Hakkai scowled, sat up, and shoved thoughts of his brother to the back of his head as he turned to his computer to hack into Fast Buy's security system to watch the Nerd Squad scatter once he shut their systems down.

///***\\\

Akabane stared blankly at the unmarked grave in front of him. The boy he had been looking after had passed away suddenly the previous night. One of his fellow surgeons, an older man who had seen his fair share of death, came up behind him, and placed a hand on Akabane's shoulder.

"Go take a break, You could use the rest." He said, patting the 17 year olds shoulder.

"…yeah…" Akabane said. He remained where he was though, and when he did move, it wasn't in the direction of the tents. He headed out into the gathering darkness, where he could hear the sounds of the fight going on.

It didn't take his long to find the battle field, and he walked through it calmly, ignoring the bombs that had been sent to far, landing hear him. He did dodge when one came too close, landing behind an old truck beside a soldier. The man, despite Akabane's white coat, mistook him for a comrade, and gripped his shoulder.

"You okay there, son?" Akabane didn't answer, just looked at the man. "Good, getting pretty ugly out there, must've just come in, eh?" Again, Akabane remained silent. "And here they come, get ready, there's a fair sized group of those bastards commin'." Akabane looked over the trucks side, to see about 20 enemy soldiers rushing towards the tipped vehicle. "Get your gun ready boy." But Akabane was already gone, the scalpels he kept in his pocket (just in case) appearing, four in each hand.

He didn't pay attention to the guns pointed at him, all he could see were the weak points in the armor where he could plunge the tiny knives into exposed vital points. He got one man across the throat, and froze as the still warm blood splattered his face. The few enemy soldiers that were still up also paused, wondering what would happen. Akabane looked up at one, his eyes screaming for blood while he remained stationary and his face expressionless, and by the time the man began to fire, Akabane was already at his side.

Several of Akabane's fellows began to cheer him on as they shot at the majority coming, but Akabane started to engage in combat closer to where they were firing, often killing before a target could be hit, then moving out of the way of the bullet. When the wave was done, a large man, nearly as broad as he was tall, slapped Akabane on the back.

"Son, that was something else to watch! Never seen hand to hand combat like it!" He laughed. "You sure made short work of them, what were you using?" Akabane held up a bloody hand, revealing his stained scalpels. Someone whistled.

"Those things do some damage. Tiny, but they pack a punch." They said, toeing a dead enemy.

"Some of these cuts look a bit like a J."

"You from the medical tents?" The first man asked, and Akabane saw from his dog tags that his name was Shirani.

"Why yes." Akabane smiled. "I am, thank you for noticing, Shirani."

"First, call me Shira, second, why the hell are you out here?"

"Is it a problem?" Akabane asked, his eyes glinting. Shira laughed heartily.

"A problem! You bet it is! You should'a been put out here!" He clapped Akabane's shoulder again. "You're one hellava fighter kid. We could use someone like you out here."

"Shira! Here comes the next wave!"

"Right on. Re-load and get into position." He turned to Akabane with a grin. "Can those knives of yours go another round, Jackal?" Akabane gave him a look at the newfound nickname, but inspected the blades and nodded. At the command. 'Open fire!' from Shira, Akabane was out in the thick of it again, clouding his mind with bloodshed.

*****

When he was back in the tents, Akabane sat by the fire, holding a cup of coffee. He had shed his bloodied coat, and had several wounds he had not noticed receiving treated. Many of the Soldiers that came and went had begun to call him 'Dr. Jackal' as they passed. Akabane almost smirked at this. He saw what they were saying, he seemed to be quiet and professional on the surface, but several had gotten to see the killer unleashed.

Akabane's hands began to tremble a bit in excitement. Bloodshed helped him forget. It was so much easier to end life than to try and save it. How had he not seen it before? It was so easy, too easy… He didn't notice when he dropped his cup, the liquid nearly putting the fire out. He didn't move for hours. And he didn't respond to anyone trying to get his attention.

Akabane only began to register things again when he walked into the limitless fortress, feeling that overwhelming sense of power flow through him. He let himself be led up to the top floors in silence, still slightly withdrawn. Hakkai came running down the hall, Kagami close on his heels to greet Akabane. His hair was long, nearly reaching his shoulders, and his eyes held the story of pain and death that veterans often held in their eyes.

"Bane-Kun! You're okay!" Hakkai nearly laughed, grinning. The escort beside him shook their head.

"He's still in a state of shock, apparently. A young patient died suddenly, after showing signs that he was well on his way to recovery. He went out after that, right into the front lines of the battle, became a shell after wards."

"Hey, Medic boy. You in there?" Kagami asked, waving a hand in Akabane's face.

"Bane-kun!" Hakkai snapped, irritated that his brother wasn't answering. The man whispered in Hakkai's ear, making him blink in surprise.

"Really?"

"Just try."

"Dr. Jackal?" Hakkai tested the name uncertainly, surprised when Akabane looked at him, his eyes going into focus.

"Yes? How have you been, little brother?" Akabane smiled, but it was different than before. Sadistic.

"Don't scare us like that!" Hakkai snapped. "We'll get him from here, thanks." He nodded at the escort, who bowed and vanished. "Are you okay, Bane-kun?"

"I am quite alright. A few minor scars, but nothing lethal." Akabane answered. "And a new tattoo to show, too." Hakkai and Kagami both stopped dead in their tracks as Akabane rolled up the sleeve on his left arm up to his shoulder, to reveal a tattoo on the side of his upper arm. "One of the soldiers I met designed this himself."

"Sweet." Kagami grinned. The boys fell into talking, but Akabane soon withdrew back into himself, watching the city below from the window in his and Hakkai's room. He looked over to the bed, seeing his worn, once black now gray, bag sitting there, seeming to encourage the thoughts in his head. Without a second thought, he walked over an opened it, withdrawing several boxes of unused, sterilized scalpels.

;*;

Hakkai and Kagami jumped as a scream rent the silence of the night, alerting not only them but others in the halls outside the home. He and the glass user burst into the room, just as the last of the glowing knives plunged into Akabane without a trace. He looked at them with hazed vision, unable to feel the sharp contact of the floor on his knees or upper body and face as he collapsed completely, through the pain he was experiencing from the act he had just completed. There was blood everywhere, some still running from the gaping wounds on Akabane's hands and left shoulder. One of the medics ran in not long after the boys did, immediately setting to work with his specialized healing. Kagami picked up the discarded boxes, counting the total.

"How many?" Hakkai asked.

"108. There were 54 in each box. And these were fresh packages." Kagami said, holding up the slim boxes. Akabane groaned when he was put onto a stretcher, soon hurried out of the room. "He's harnessed his full abilities." Kagami said. Hakkai looked over at the glass user with a quirked eyebrow.

"What do you mean?"

"He accepted his main weapon as a part of his body. Take me for example, glass is in my blood. I have built up an endurance for powdered glass since I was small." Kagami explained. Hakkai looked at his hands, coating them in the darkness he used.

;*;

Akabane slipped on the long black coat he had been eying for weeks now. It felt good.

"How does it fit, sir?" asked the store clerk. Akabane smiled at him.

"Do you a have a hat to match?"

"Right this way!"

Akabane followed the man to an extensive hat rack, and saw it right away. A wide brimmed black hat, much like a sunhat. He grabbed it without hesitation, setting it onto his head.

"It looks magnificent!" the clerk said. Akabane caught the slight tremor in his voice, the sweaty hands, and smirked. Perfect.

"How much, my dear clerk?" He asked with his fake, sweet smile. The clerk gave him the total, and Akabane placed it in cash on the counter, then walked out, waving over his shoulder as the clerk attempted to call him back for his change. Akabane gripped the rim of the hat with his gloved left hand, tugging it down a tad as he looked up at the limitless fortress. The massive structure was blocking the sun, and he suddenly didn't feel like going back quite yet. He wandered the streets, and chanced by an underground club. He went inside for a quick drink, and found himself chatting with a regular there as he also got a small meal.

Upon leaving the club that night, he smiled as he tilted his hat again. He just may come back. Babylon city was getting quite boring. Many things that had kept him amused before the war hardly kept him entertained now. Perhaps it was time to move on…

* * *

And we finally get to see the Akabane we all know and love! don't worry, this overly long flashback is nearly over. Just wait until you get to chapter 12. you. will. love. it.

.....i hope. i do XXD see you all next time!

Thankx for your time!!!


	11. Chapter 11

Underlying Personalities.

A Get Backers Fan Fiction

By: Cauryn Terenkey.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Get Backers characters.

* * *

Hakkai glowered at Akabane, arms crossed, his red eyes sharp and now sporting silted pupils. Akabane ignored the burning gaze on his back as he made his final preparations.

"Why are you doing this?" Hakkai asked. It was the first thing that had been said for hours.

"I'm 19 now. I'm ready to leave. This place is boring , I want a little excitement." Akabane answered. Hakkai snarled, his eyes narrowing.

"Life will never be like the battle field! Unless you enter the army, you will never experience that type of adrenaline rush again!"

"I beg to differ." Akabane smirked. "Do you honestly believe I am the first to have left Babylon City or any of the levels below? Many people have left, and where do you think they left to? They are out there, their skills have been developed in an environment not made to enhance them, I want to see how powerful someone on the outside can be."

"You're nuts!" Hakkai shouted, his arms uncrossing. Akabane smiled at this, chuckling lowly.

"I snapped the moment that mans blood touched my face, dear brother. I know better than anyone just how crazy I am." He said, slinging his bag over his shoulder, and walked out of the room, waving as he went. He wasn't approached after that, and he left the fortress without much difficulty. The lower floors had already begun to whisper about him, and those that had heard of him, stayed clear when they saw him coming.

Once Akabane cleared the fortress, his new phone began to ring almost immediately. He checked the I.D. and smirked.

"Yes?" He asked, holding the phone to his ear.

"Where the hell are you, Dr. Jackal!?" A mans angry voice rang over the phone. Akabane didn't flinch even though the tiny device was just beside his ear. "I expected you here ten minutes ago!"

"Calm down, my good sir. I am nearly there. I had some…unfinished business in the Limitless Fortress."

"I don't give a shit! Now get over here!"

"I have you in my sights. Do not fret, my good sir." Akabane hung up with that, and approached the ally where a large black trailer-less truck was waiting. Akabane tipped his hat at the large driver, smiling as he did so.

"Good." the client sneered. "Kurodou Akabane, this is Takashi Magaruma. As you have been dubbed 'Dr. Jackal,' he has been dubbed 'the-man-with-no-brakes.' I trust you will live up to your reputation as well as Mr. Magaruma here."

"Rest assured, I will surpass your highest expectations." Akabane smirked with a bow. This simple trip was going to turn into a bloodbath if he and his new partner were apprehended one to many times. He climbed into the cab of the truck, and decided to sit in the back beside the door leading to the tiny space. He could already tell he would be working with Magaruma for a long time.

;*;

"Akabane Hakkai."

Hakkai looked over his shoulder at the woman standing there. She was in a white lab coat, with her long black hair in a braid, her large glasses nearly hiding her eyes. Hakkai vaguely recognized her from the Makubex case.

"Yes?"

"You have a new assignment."

"So spit it out, already."

"You are to monitor your brother, Kurodou Akabane." She stated. Bowing, she then left a seething Hakkai to vent his anger out on the room he was currently in.

*END FLASHBACK*

Akabane looked out the window of his flat, smiling at the city. Natsumi had fallen asleep some time ago while they had been watching a movie, he had left her on the couch for now, covered by his coat. With one last lingering look on the fortress, Akabane closed the curtains, dimmed the lights, picked Natsumi up bridal style, and proceeded to carry the sleeping woman down the hall. Part of him was still trying to adjust to being with her, but he couldn't see it any other way. He had thought of calling off their relationship before, tried to come up with a million different excuses, but none had worked and he had recoiled from the thought of separation.

He, Kurodou 'Dr. Jackal' Akabane had recoiled from the mere thought of something. Smiling, Akabane lay down next to Natsumi, and kissed her cheek.

"What have you done to me?" he asked softly for the hundredth time.

* * *

Okay, if anyone id wondering why Hakkai's last name changed, there was a very nice reader who corrected me ^^ i must get thier name soon and post it here. Kudos to you! and a hug ^^

And i am very sorry for the long wait. i got caught up in school and some other things, and, litterally, compleatly forgot about this site DX very very sorry ^^;

Hopefully i can update again by the end of the week!


	12. Chapter 12

Underlying Personalities.

A Get Backers Fan Fiction

By: Cauryn Terenkey.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Get Backers characters.

* * *

MONTH ONE

"Natsumi! Hey!" Yuki called as she ran towards her friend. Natsumi waved back as the train pulled to a stop.

"Almost didn't make it!" She laughed, pulling Yuki onto the train before to doors closed. Yuki laughed, rubbing her head.

"Sorry, I had to stay late after work. How have you been? I haven't seen you in weeks!"

"I know! And I have THE biggest news!"

"Oh my gosh, what?!" Yuki asked. Natsumi giggled, feeling like a school girl again.

"See anything different?" She asked, spinning, making sure her left hand was angled so Yuki would catch the ring. Yuki did, and signaled this with a loud squeal. Natsumi was nearly knocked off balance as Yuki grabbed her hand, yanking it up to look at the ring closer.

"I can't believe it! He proposed! When are you two getting married?"

"Um, we already are. There was a bit of…trouble with Dad- Daisuke. Not to mention, there would have been some trouble with other things, so, we kept it quiet." Natsumi said, smiling sadly. Yuki huffed up, crossing her arms.

"Your Dad? What's up with that?"

"Well, He and Kuroudo had an, unpleasant encounter several years ago, and his image of Kuroudo is set in stone. He said he didn't want to see me again if I married Kuroudo, so, I'm not going to." Natsumi said, sitting down with a sigh. Yuki sat down next to her.

"Don't worry about a thing!" She said. "He'll come around, especially if he see's you two together with any kids you might have!" At this, Natsumi turned red, burying her face in her hands at the thought of having kids.

"Don't tell me, you aren't…"

"No! No I'm not!" Natsumi giggled. "Just trying to see Kuroudo as a father is so…so….."

"Odd?" Yuki suggested.

"That, and cute." Natsumi smiled.

"I still don't get what you see in him." Yuki said. "I can tell he likes you a lot, but he seems to be a bit possessive. How does he react when you talk with Ban and the others?"

"Oh, he doesn't care. He flirts jokingly with Ginji all the time."

"He WHAT?!" Yuki blanched. Natsumi laughed and repeated herself.

"He's been doing it ever since they met. He actually has a sense of humor under that cold stare you know!"

"I know! You've told me!" Yuki laughed. "But I think you may be one of the few to actually see through it to what he's really feeling."

"Yup!" Natsumi said happily. "So, where are we going today?"

"That huge mall, remember the adds?"?

"Oh! Yes, I can't wait!"

"And don't try to change the subject either!" Yuki grinned. Natsumi I looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I want details! How he proposed, the honeymoon, and all the JUICY details too!" Yuki smirked. Natsumi turned red as a cherry here, and hid her face again. They argued over what Yuki would get to know until the train stopped, before Natsumi finally gave in and recounted the night he proposed and so on. Yuki lapped up the details like a thirsty dog, her eyes wide and shining. They then proceeded to go over the cutest moments over and over again, giggling like hyperactive school girls, collecting many stares as they tried to quiet themselves.

After their long day of shopping, and Yuki pulling Natsumi into every baby store she could find, they boarded the rain back to their home area for dinner at the Honky Tonk. Paul had decided to close a bit early today, so that the group could have a get together. Shido and Madoka would be there, though the Fortress group had declined the offer due to a small rebel gang causing trouble.

When Natsumi walked into the tiny café, she was bombarded with an over exited dog in a harness.

"Mozart! How are you boy?" The dog barked happily, wagging his tail. Yuki giggled and pet the dog, blushing slightly when she saw Ginji talking happily to Shido and Madoka. Natsumi smirked, but didn't say anything, and only proceeded the glomp the two recovery men. Paul emerged from the back with four pizzas, two on each arm, and placed them on he counter. He and Hevn fell into conversation then, nearly ignoring Himiko and the rest who were currently vacuuming up the pizza.

Once the four pizzas were nearly gone, Natsumi jumped as he phone vibrated. Picking it up, she saw a text from Akabane.

"Kuroudo's almost here, save some for him!" She cried.

"Not to worry, there's more in the back." Paul said, and just as he vanished to restock the food, Akabane walked in, getting tackled by his wife. He removed his hat and jacket and joined the fray, sitting beside a rapidly chatting Natsumi. This was one reason he loved her, her constant chatter was endearing, and sometimes he couldn't imagine what he would do if she wasn't there.

Natsumi was slowly loosening him up, turning him back into the original Kuroudo Akabane. Paul saw this, and it made him smile. Of course it could only be Natsumi who could do this. He looked over at Hevn and she smiled. So she knew too, life was going to be interesting if this kept happening. While Akabane and Natsumi had been the first from the group to hook up, It seemed as if Ban and Himiko were close to making up over their past differences, and from the way Shido was looking at Madoka, and the way she leaned on him, they would be the next to get married.

Paul and Hevn looked back at the rambunctious young adults as a sound broke the noise level. Everyone froze, even Ginji, who was currently frozen in the act of wiping the pop off of his face where Ban had made him shoot it out his nose.

Akabane was laughing.

This wasn't his usual cold chuckle, with the smirk he favored so much, but full, blown out laughter. He nearly looked human sitting there like that, his tie loosened slightly, chuckling uncontrollably, his hand at his mouth so that it looked like he was biting his finger. He looked over at Ginji with a smirk that had the lightning user sweat dropping.

"My, my, Dear Ginji, what else can you make me do, that no one has seen?"

"DAMN IT JACKAL! WILL YOU _STOP THAT!?"_ Ban yelled. Akabane chortled a bit more at this.

"No." He said flatly. Natsumi giggled and put her arms around Akabane's neck.

"You are hilarious, you know that?"

"No, I did not, but thank you for informing me." Akabane smiled.

"Ugh, please, get a room!" Yuki said playfully. Natsumi appeared to think hard for a moment.

"Nah, I think I'll wait till later." The room burst into laughter again, turning to other subjects more interesting to talk about. For once, it seemed life was going just they way they planned, and none of them wanted that to change.

* * *

Yay! Akabane laughs! can you imagine such a normal sound coming from him?

and yes, i said it, MONTH ONE. see if you get it *smirk*


	13. Chapter 13

* * *

Underlying Personalities.

A Get Backers Fan Fiction

By: Cauryn Terenkey.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Get Backers characters.

MONTH TWO

* * *

Natsumi looked up from her position on the floor. She had been like that for the past several hours, and had no idea why she felt like crap. Akabane knelt down next to her and brushed some hair out of her face.

"Yuki is stopping by very soon. Is there anything else you need?" He asked. Natsumi shook her head.

"Nope. I should be okay until she gets here. Thank you."

"I can stay if you need me to, you know I work only to occupy myself."

"So go and occupy yourself. I'll be okay." Natsumi smiled again, patting his shoulder. Akabane gave her a look before standing and placing his hat on his head.

"If you say so."

"I wont be all alone. Go have some fun." Natsumi said, making Akabane smirk. Lately, his number of victims had gone down, and it was all due to this small female. He was just about to grab the door handle when the door flew open, and Yuki burst in. He thanked his reflexes, because if he had been a normal human, he would have been flat out on the floor at that point.

"Oh. My. Gosh. I am SO sorry. Are you okay?" Yuki asked, realizing what she had almost done. Akabane chuckled.

"I am quite alright. Natsumi isn't feeling any better though, I'm afraid. I offered to stay, but she insists I go."

"Right! We need to have some serious girl talk! You go, she'll be fine in my hands!" Yuki shooed a thoroughly confused Akabane out of the apartment. It took a moment, but he began to chuckle. He had just been forced out of his own home, by his wives best friend. How odd could it get?

;*;

Yuki looked at the thermometer. "Well, you aren't sick, that's for sure."

"Then why do I feel like craaaaaaaaaaaaap?" Natsumi moaned, hugging her pillow. She buried her face in it so she could smell Akabane.

"There is only one other possibility." Yuki said, digging into her shopping bag. "And that is….." She pulled out a box with a flourish. Natsumi took one look at it and then proceeded to hide her face again.

"I'm not taking it!" She cried, the sound muffled. Yuki groaned.

"Come on, morning sickness is the only other explanation! You want me to text Akabane?" Yuki asked sternly, Natsumi glared at Yuki before snatching up the box from her friends hand.

"Fine…I'll take it. Just shoo. I don't need you leaning over my shoulder trying to see."

"I would never!!" Yuki exclaimed in mock offense. She left giggling though, waiting for Natsumi to finish. Several moments after the toilet flushed, Yuki peeked in, seeing Natsumi on the floor again. She sighed.

"No good then?" she asked. Natsumi held out the test. It took a matter of a second for the result to spark a grin on Yuki's face. She squealed, dancing on the spot. "Oh gosh, when are you gonna tell him?"

"I have no idea. I just don't know how I even _got _pregnant. I've been on the pill…"

"Have you taken it regularly?" Yuki asked. Natsumi blanched, remembering she had missed several days the month before. "See? That's your problem right there!" Yuki smiled. "Don't worry! This'll be a walk in the park. Besides, you said Akabane was a doctor before, if worse came to worse, he could deliver the baby if he needed to."

"I really don't think he ever did deliveries." Natsumi groaned, sitting up. "I think I might be able to eat a little something."

"Good. Here's some plain crackers." Yuki smiled again, handing a few to Natsumi.

"I hate these things." She mumbled. "They have no taste!"

"Live with it." Yuki grinned. "besides, you'll be up and at 'em in no time. Morning sickness only lasts for a little while."

"Yeah, well, it sucks when it's here." Natsumi mumbled through a mouthful of cracker. Yuki giggled and stood.

"I'm going to get a snack, okay? I'll get you a cup too, I bought some ginger ale."

"Thanks a bunch, Yuki." Natsumi smiled.

"What are friends for?"

Around lunch time, Natsumi was able to move like normal, and eat what she wanted. She and Yuki were sitting at the kitchen table, drinking pop and eating snack sandwiches.

"Ugh, I still feel bloated. This is not cool." Natsumi mumbled. "It just doesn't _feel_ like I'm pregnant."

"It probably wont." Yuki said. "I've been looking things up online, and a lot of the sites said that most women don't feel like their pregnant just yet, that usually sets in in the 4th month."

"How long have you been researching?" Natsumi asked, glaring at Yuki. Yuki sweat dropped.

"S-since the day you told me you were married." Natsumi groaned at this.

"Why is my friend the one most exited about this?" She muttered, laying out on the table. Yuki giggled.

"You'll get exited, don't worry. Oh! That reminds me, how long is Akabane gone?"

"About two days. I told him to go all the way through on this job, sometimes he comes home early, says I'm more amusing than the job." Natsumi smirked. Yuki blushed and threw a towel at Natsumi.

"I do NOT want to see that!"

"Well to bad, you just did." Natsumi grinned. "Anyway, what did you want to do?"

"Well, you can brainstorm a way to tell Akabane your pregnant." Yuki said, Natsumi froze, making Yuki groan. "You already forgot? Wow that's bad."

"Shut up! This is new and unexpected! Give me some slack!" Natsumi cried, throwing the towel back at Yuki who dodged. "I know, I've got two days… how hard can it be?"

"I have no idea, but it's time to go shopping!!" Yuki exclaimed excitedly. Natsumi smiled and stood slowly.

"Okay, but no baby things. I'll save that for me and Akabane, okay?"

"Sure thing!" Yuki laughed as she grabbed her bag. "Lets go!"

"But what are we going to get?" Natsumi asked as she locked the door and they headed for the elevator.

"Well, we should set up an appointment with your doctor, make sure it's after Akabane gets home so you can both go."

"Okay, but on the way there, what do we do? That's halfway across the city." Natsumi asked.

"hmmmm, well, we can always get educational tapes." Yuki suggested. Natsumi burst out laughing at this, just as several other residents of the building got into the elevator. Yuki apologized before trying to get Natsumi to calm down.

"I can just see it! Oh gosh, that image is hilarious!" She giggled. "He's still a doctor at heart, he'll be to engrossed in learning the process to really pay attention to what the narrator is saying about what we should do." Yuki hummed as she tried to bring this image up, but shrugged.

"You know, I have no idea. I can't see it, sorry."

"That's okay, I just know him better." Natsumi giggled. "Okay, lets head out, I really need to figure out how to let him know."

///***\\\

Akabane looked up from his phone, frowning. It would be surprising for someone to learn how he could tell something was up, just by looking at how Natsumi texted. Wondering what on earth it could be, he looked up at the building again, holding his hat the same way he had for years. Giving his phone a glare for some unknown reason, he entered the building he lived in, still wrapped up in his own thoughts. He had become rather irritated with an interception service, and had ended up killing them when they had still attacked him, even though they were down for the count. The young man he and Takashi had been partners with that time had stayed as far away from Akabane as possible after that, even after the killer had heard Takashi telling the young man not to worry.

The tall man opened the door, pausing his thoughts long enough to look for his wife, expecting the hug he usually received. When Natsumi wasn't anywhere to be found, he shed his hat and coat, laying them on the couch like normal before entering the kitchen where Natsumi sat giggling with Yuki. He smirked, sneaked up behind her, and snaked his arms around her middle while blowing on her ear. Natsumi jumped though the roof, and if Akabane hadn't been holding her, she would have fallen to the floor as she tipped over her chair.

"Kurodou Akabane!" Natsumi snapped, trying to free herself from her husbands grip. "Let go!"

"Very well." Akabane smiled, but before he obliged, he gave her a quick kiss, then righted her seat. "I'm quite pleased to see you are doing better."

"Yup, 100% better." Natsumi said. She and Yuki exchanged glances, then broke out into giggles again, Natsumi sporting a deep blush. Just what had been going on here for the past two days? The three sat and chatted, Natsumi seeming to try to steer the conversation towards something, but never quite getting it right. Akabane smirked inwardly, she was the most awkward person when trying to be subtle sometimes. Deciding to figure this out once and for all, Akabane leaned over the table, a hand under his chin.

"My dear, whatever is on your mind?" He smiled. Natsumi giggled, and, forgetting the plan she and Yuki had come up with (that had taken hours and one sleepless night mind you), She blurted out:

"You're gonna be a Daddy!"

There was a moment of dead silence, where Akabane shadowed his eyes, Yuki slammed her head on the table, and Natsumi gasped and covered her mouth with a small "oops!"

"Are you quite sure?" Akabane asked, his head still tilted.

"W-well, the test I took said positive…"

"Do you still have it?"

"Oh, no, I threw it out. Why?"

"Take another, I would like to see for myself." Akabane smiled, looking up finally. "No use getting exited over a mistake." Natsumi squealed and shot off for their room. Akabane followed with a chuckle, and Yuki swore there was a bounce to his step that hadn't been there before.

* * *

lol, who can actually see Akabane being a proud father? lol.

ah, this family is gonna be weird XD


	14. ON HOLD

I'm having a little trouble with this story at the moment. i do plan on finishing it, but at the moment, i'm going to conentrate on my Pokemon fanfic (it's almost done, have no fear). I'll move onto this one next, and it will be a two part series. i have a request to do for this fanfic, so i'm going to do it, It's just a little harder than i thought.

I'm very sorry about this, but i'll get around to re-writing/finishing this at some point.

Thank you for reading, and i apreciate all the reviews.

Thakx for your time, Cauryn


End file.
